Digimon: The Adventure Continues
by Branwell
Summary: This fanfic picks up where the end of Season 02 left off. All of the original DigiDestined's children have digimon, too, and have been pulled into the newest situation that threatens the Digital World. Only they -- and the new DigiDestined addition, Kim,
1. Just When You Think It's Safe

Digimon: Digital Monsters -- The Adventures Live On  
  
a fanfictional season based on Seasons 01-2 of the TV show  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 1: Just When You Think It's Safe  
  
It has been twenty-five years since the defeat of the original DigiDestined against MaloMyotismon. The digital world remained relatively peaceful for the time being, and that languid sense of peacefulness was felt by the revelers gathered at one of the beaches on a sunny spring afternoon.   
  
"DemiVeemon, I'm open!" David called, cheerfully, running down the shore with arms wide open. David was Davis's son, the spitting image of his father, and even wore the same goggles that he did. He was really Daisuke Junior, but he preferred to be called David, or just Dave. It saved a lot of confusion in the end.   
  
DemiVeemon giggled and hopped toward his friend. "Okay, here it comes, buddy!" he returned, jumping up to hit the ball with his head, sending it hurtling in his partner's direction.   
  
"Darn!" Keith chuckled, running farther down the shore with his Leafmon. "And we were almost about to score a touchdown, too!" Keith was Ken and Yolei's son, and resembled his father very much physically, although he was more his mother's child with his impetuous, heedless manner of rushing into things.   
  
Leigh just shook her head from where she, Kayla, Mary, and Sarah were sitting on a maroon blanket, munching on rice balls with their digimon, Poromon, Salamon, Tanemon, and Yokomon, respectively. Leigh was Keith's younger sister, and Ken and Yolei's daughter. Though she looked more like her mother than her father, she had her father's calmer, more contemplative attitude and personality, and was one to usually stop and evaluate a situation before responding to it. Kayla was Kari's daughter, and resembled her mother exactly in looks and quiet personality. Mary simply looked like a much younger version of Mimi, save for the fact that she was minus a certain hat, and Sarah was the tomboy of the group of girls, much like her mother Sora once was in those ages bygone.   
  
The other boys, Chaz, Thadeus, Theodore, Janney, and Marcus were all playing soccer on the opposite end of the shore with their digimon Upamon, Tokomon, Koromon, Bukamon, and Tsunomon, except for Ivan, who was feverishly typing away at a labtop with his faithful Motimon by his side. He was Izzy's son, and spent a lot of time gathering data about the digital world to add to his expotentially growing archive. Though he was only about thirteen, he had already achieved worldwide fame as the first kid to build his own computer operating system. Many predicted that in the future, he'd probably oust Bill Gates out of business. Chaz was Cody's son, and much like his father, was a quiet, introverted but knowledgeable boy. Thadeus, or Thad, as he liked to be called, was T.K.'s son, and like David, he was the spitting image of his father, even dressing in much the same manner as T.K. did when he was thirteen. Theodore, who hated his name and was called Theo by his friends, was Tai's son. Like Tai, he loved soccer and spent hours practicing to get the perfect kick in the backyard. It was obvious that Janney was Joe's son, with the same hair, eyes, and worry-wart personality. He was generally called Jay by friends. And Marcus, who was naturally named by Matt, was nicknamed Mark by everyone, including his parents save for those rare moments when he got into trouble. He was Leigh's younger brother, and looked almost exactly like Matt.   
  
"Hey kids, " Tai called loudly with a smile. "I hate to disturb your fun, but it's about time that we return home. It's getting late."   
  
"Aw, man, " Dave groaned. "But I was just beating Keith in football!"   
  
"I can't get football out of his head, " Davis muttered with a rueful grin. "He won't play soccer!"   
  
"Soccer isn't the only thing in the world, " Kari responded with a chuckle. "You boys still have soccer on your brains all of the time, don't you?"   
  
"Hey, I was a champion when I was his age!" Davis retorted proudly.   
  
T.K. suppressed a snort with difficulty.   
  
"Shut it, T.A.!" Davis blurted, raising his voice a bit.   
  
Everyone burst into laughter.   
  
"Twenty-five years later, he still can't say T.K.'s name properly, " Matt laughed, putting his arm around Sora. "We'd better get the kids home. They have school tomorrow."  
  
Sora nodded. "Indeed, they do. Sarah, Mark! Time to go!"   
  
With reluctant good-byes, the two siblings and their digimon partners meandered toward their parents, and the smiling family of four vanished from the digital world though a DigiPort.   
  
Over the next half-hour, the other families slowly said their good-byes as well, and headed home one by one, until at last, only Kari and her daughter Kayla remained.   
  
"Kayla? It's getting late, dear, " Kari said softly. "We need to be getting back home, now. You do have school tomorrow, and Salamon's probably tired."   
  
Gatomon was stretched out next to Kari on the sand, and was already sound asleep on the beach.   
  
"I know, Mom, " Kayla responded, and with a sigh, started trudging toward the DigiPort. "The digital world is such a beautiful place. I'm glad that we can come here often."   
  
Kari smiled and gently shook Gatomon awake, then the four made their way back to the real world, reflecting thoughtfully on what a wonderful afternoon it had been. It was rare that all of the DigiDestined got to gather together and enjoy themselves for a whole day, or even half of a day. Their lives were so different now, so taken up with other concerns that they had almost forgotten what it was like to have those carefree days of doing nothing more than having adventures with their digimon partners.   
  
-/-/-/-/-  
  
A whirling pool of darkness surrounded her, with hulking shapes approaching from the monochrome mists. Glowing red eyes peeked at her from the darkness, and an imminent presence of evil made itself known in a burst of fear and apprehension. And as it drew nearer, and nearer still, forcing her back against the edge of the precipice, she opened her mouth to scream ----   
  
"Kim! Kim, wake up!" a hoarse whisper sounded in her ears.   
  
Kimberly abruptly was roused back to consciousness, and stopped screaming, breathing hard. Moist droplets of sweat quickly formed on her forehead, and she reached up to wipe them off, still panting slightly.   
  
"You're still having those dreams, aren't you?" the white digimon sitting next to her said earnestly. "This is the third night in a row you've woken up with them."   
  
Kim sighed slowly, and eased herself up into a sitting position. "They won't go away, Peacemon, " she mumbled. "I think it's a warning. I have a really bad feeling about all of these events. I know they're connected. Why else would Azulungmon re-establish connections with Gennai, and Gennai with me? Why else would there suddenly be mysterious 'gaps' in the digital world where things just seem to disappear and then reappear? Why else would the DigiPorts suddenly begin to act oddly again?"   
  
Peacemon sighed and leaned her head back against her small pillow. "I don't know, Kim, really I don't. I wish I did. Then you would feel better." The little cat-like digimon looked sad, and her cornflower-blue gaze dropped to the bubblegum pink heart delineated on her tummy. "Maybe you'll find an answer soon."   
  
"I hope so, Peacemon, " Kimberly murmured as she gazed up at the ceiling, dark eyes full of doubt and apprehension. "I really do hope so ... "   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who is this new DigiDestined Kimberly? Just why and how does she know so much about the Digital World? Will her premonitions come to pass? Stay tuned! 


	2. Return of the Dark Master

Author's Note: Greetings. Thanks to those of you who have submitted reviews -- your comments, whether constructive or otherwise, are welcome. In response to the critics regarding my character's names, attitudes, et cetera, this does not necessarily pick up exactly where Season 02 leaves off. The DigiDestined had children, and that's the only real relevant fact I'm using in this story about their kids. Anyway. Next chapter. Read. Review. Comment. Flame.   
  
Episode 2: Return of the Dark Master  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Thadeus yawned as he stumbled forth out of his bedroom in his father's apartment. Tai was still asleep, and thankfully, it was a Saturday, which meant no school. For Thad, that was a very good thing. A bouncing ball of energy be-bopped out of the boy's room, happily following him.   
  
"Thad, when are we going to go to the DigiWorld?" Koromon asked cheerfully. "C'mon, you don't have school today, and your dad is still asleep, and you know we have that picnic to go to."   
  
The tousle-haired teen leaned back against the wall for a moment, apparently considering this venture. "We ... could go now, " Thadeus replied slowly. "Or, we could count to ten and race to the computer." A wide grin began to stretch over his face.   
  
Koromon giggled and began bouncing toward the computer just as fast as he could go. Thad shook his head, following his digimon partner. After quickly scribbling a note to Tai, he held his digivice up to the monitor.   
  
"DigiPort Open!"   
  
What neither boy nor digimon noticed was that the note floated down to the floor, blown off of the table by the action of the two being sucked into the screen.  
  
-/-/-/-/-  
  
"It's a peaceful day out here this morning, don't you think, Salamon?" Kayla wondered with a smile, traipsing along a path through a forest. She turned around.   
  
"Salamon?"   
  
The small digimon looked up from where she had fallen into a clump of sweet flowers. "Simply lovely, " she agreed with a blink of her bright blue eyes.   
  
Kay just shook her head. "Come on, Salamon. What happened to meeting the guys for that picnic along the beach?" she grinned down at her partner. "Let's go."   
  
-/-/-/-/-  
  
High atop a shadowy cliff, a figure watched as Kayla and Salamon arrived at the beach, and were soon joined by more beings; namely, the rest of the DigiDestined.   
  
"Well, well, well, " it muttered in its rusted tone. "Maybe it's time for the playtime to begin ... "   
  
-/-/-/-/-  
  
As morning wended toward afternoon, most of the DigiDestined kids had made their way onto the beach in the Digital World. The digimon were splashing about in the water, laughing and carrying on much as a group of schoolkids would.   
  
The kids themselves were sitting expectantly on a purple blanket, looking at Mary as she arrived with Tanemon.   
  
"Hi guys!" Mary called cheerfully, plopping down onto the blanket. A puzzled expression overtook her visage at the looks on everyone's faces.  
  
"Uh, what?"   
  
"Mary, didn't you bring the food for our beachside picnic?" David burst out at last, unable to contain himself any longer.   
  
Leigh rolled her eyes annoyedly. "Let me guess, Dave. Someone forgot to e-mail Mary and tell her to bring the eats, right?"   
  
"I tried to tell you, Dave!" DemiVeemon insisted, running over to his best buddy's side. "I told you there was something you forgot to do, but all you wanted to do was watch football!"   
  
"Um, hello, DemiVeemon, but you were the one who kept begging me to make more popcorn!" David retorted with a slight furrow of his brow. "I'm surprised you didn't get sick, consuming four bowls like that!"   
  
"Forget it, guys, " Sarah said suddenly. "It's not Mary's fault that we have no food for the picnic."  
  
"Yeah. It's ---- " Theodore began, but paused. "Hey. What's that thing over there?"   
  
"Huh?" everyone voiced simultaneously, heads whipping around.   
  
A forlorn wooden structure appeared to be laying in the sand.   
  
"Aw, it's just a boring old piece of driftwood, " Thad groaned. "Now where --- "   
  
"Hello, DigiDestined!" a voice grated. "I'm not boring at all! In fact, I even want all of you to play with me!"   
  
Keith frowned a little. "Excuse me, but who're you?"   
  
"The name's Puppetmon, " the owner of that name stated matter-of-factly. Really, c'mon, everyone knows that. "How would you all like to play house?"   
  
The boys snorted. The girls rolled their eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, but we're thirteen, " Kay replied annoyedly. "We don't play with dolls anymore."   
  
"I never liked playing with dolls in the first place, " Sarah muttered.   
  
Puppetmon chuckled. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. "Well, isn't that just too bad!" he chortled. "You haven't seen my dolls yet, though, have you? They're very special dolls." He grinned as he pulled out the figures: one each of the children before him.   
  
Mark frowned. "Wait a moment. My dad told me a story once about dolls like those. They --- "   
  
Puppetmon had picked up Mark's doll. "Like this one, for example!" He quickly flipped it upside down, then tossed it through the air into his other hand.   
  
"Ahhhhh! What the ---- " Marcus managed to get out as he flipped over, feet in the air, then went smacking into the sand. "Tsunomon!"   
  
"Tsunomon, digivolve to ... GABUMON!"   
  
Gabumon charged toward Puppetmon from the water, threw back his head and opened his maw as wide as it would go.   
  
"Blue Blaster!"   
  
The Dark Master snorted in amusement. "Was that supposed to hurt?" he questioned aggravatingly. "That barely even tickled." He lifted Kayla's and Leigh's doll, and smashed them together.   
  
The girls screamed, eliciting their digimon running forward.   
  
"Salamon, digivolve to ... GATOMON!"   
  
"Yokomon, digivolve to ... BIYOMON!"   
  
"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon charged Puppetmon, reaching out with a massive forepaw to rake her claws over his body.   
  
"Hey, watch it!" Puppetmon shrieked. "I'm an antique, you know!" A couple of splinters of wood were gouged out of his frame, and fell to the sand.   
  
"Spiral Twister!" Even though Biyomon's attack caught Puppetmon full in the face, off guard, he still managed to shake it off easily.   
  
"Is that all you've got?" he taunted them, eyeing the other in-training digimon who were now beginning to glare at him shrewdly.   
  
"No!" they all responded.   
  
"Koromon, digivolve to ... AGUMON!"   
  
"Tanemon, digivolve to ... PALMON!"   
  
"Motimon, digivolve to ... TENTOMON!"   
  
"Bukamon, digivolve to ... GOMAMON!"   
  
"Tokomon, digivolve to ... PATAMON!"   
  
"DemiVeemon, digivolve to ... VEEMON!"   
  
"Poromon, digivolve to ... HAWKMON!"   
  
"Upamon, digivolve to ... ARMADILLOMON!"   
  
"Leafmon, digivolve to ... WORMMON!"   
  
The rookies and Gatomon faced Puppetmon defiantly, each shielding his own partner and daring the Dark Master to get closer.   
  
Puppetmon merely laughed derisively, and prepared to attack everyone.   
  
Quickly, Thad pulled out his D-Terminal and began typing out an e-mail to the adult DigiDestined, but before he could finish, a blast of cornflower blue light interrupted him.   
  
"Beam of Purity!"   
  
Puppetmon shrieked in pain as he was assuaged by the attack, and stumbled about for a long moment before running off. "I'll be back, you fools! Just wait. We'll play together again soon!"   
  
A bright, blue-and-white dragon hovered briefly in the sky before touching down. "That was close, " she declared with a toss of her head.   
  
The DigiDestined peered over toward this new arrival, and then at the girl who slid lightly down to the ground from the dragon's forelimb.   
  
"Who are you?" Chaz demanded.   
  
"I'm Kimberly, " she replied, and gesturing toward the dragon-like digimon, she added, "and that's Lightdramon."   
  
Lightdramon bowed her great head, then suddenly glowed white and shrunk back down to her rookie form. "But I'm Peacemon, now, " the white digimon giggled.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What's Puppetmon doing back? Will he succeed in coming back to 'play' with the DigiDestined? Stay tuned! 


End file.
